Old Friends
by MCTVFan
Summary: Andy gets roped into a night out with Provenza and an old friend and things quickly get out of control. The pair land themselves in the middle of a possible murder investigation, and Andy finds himself in potential hot water with Sharon. Shandy, ProFlynnza
1. Chapter 1

Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, and supported my previous stories! This is a shorter (3-chapter) story that deals with the infamous "ProFlynnza" dynamic while also dealing with the Shandy relationship and a bit of case stuff. As always, I welcome your feedback!

I do not own Major Crimes or any of the fabulous characters. That honor belongs to James Duff and co. I just enjoy writing about them.

* * *

Chapter One

"Hey, Provenza, do you remember the time Watts came in and caught us playing that whoopee cushion prank on Stevens? I thought he was going to blow a gasket," Retired Detective Simmons bellowed from the back seat of Andy's car. Both the former detective and Provenza erupted into laugher. Andy rolled his eyes for, what felt like, the millionth time that night. As the other two men digressed into ridiculous memory after ridiculous memory, Andy sat with a scowl on his face wondering how he got himself into this situation.

Simmons was in town for a few days and wanted to spend some "quality" time with his old buddy Provenza. Since neither man could manage to spend their "quality" time sober, Andy got roped into playing chauffeur and, at times, babysitter. Simmons was long-divorced and an even bigger womanizer than Andy and Provenza had been at the height of their single days. They had already found themselves kicked out of one bar and were on their way to another one. It didn't seem to matter to either of his companions that Andy had had plans with Sharon tonight. They were supposed to go to dinner, but she insisted that he be there for his best friend instead. In fact, Sharon was the only reason he was even out with the pair.

As they pulled into the parking lot of the second bar, Andy noticed a new strip club that had opened a few doors down from it. Just great, he thought. There was absolutely no way he was going in there. His backseat passenger noticed it right away.

"Flynn, my man, you did good," Simmons said as he got out of the car and patted Andy on the back.

"We're going in _there_ ," Andy corrected the other man, indicating the bar in front of them.

"Nonsense! I'm going in there," the other man declared, pointing at the strip club. Andy looked over at Provenza who simply shrugged. Andy gave him an exasperated expression.

"There's absolutely no way we're going in there," Andy stated.

The three men entered the strip club and found an empty table. Provenza and Simmons ordered drinks, but Andy waved the waitress off. While the two men enjoyed the view of a naked woman gyrating on a pole in front of them, Andy sat and sulked. He was about two seconds away from leaving the two idiots to fend for themselves when Simmons turned around and faced him.

"What's eating you, Flynn? I figured this place would be right up your alley," he asked with a laugh. Andy looked heavenward.

"Not my scene anymore," he answered annoyed. Realization dawned on Simmons.

"Oh, right, the girlfriend," he said. "She's definitely a ball buster," he added with a laugh.

" _She's_ the only reason I'm out here tonight with you two idiots," Andy spit out. Simmons looked surprised. "I had plans with her, but she told me to go with you two instead," he added. Simmons laughed out loud and made a whipping sound. Andy just rolled his eyes.

As a new dancer took the stage, Andy got up to leave. He had had enough.

"Where you going, Flynn? I just paid the waitress for a lap dance. She said she'd do all three of us," Simmons called out.

"Home," he replied simply. Provenza turned around with an annoyed expression on his face.

"You can't go home. You're our ride," he declared incredulously.

"Yeah, well, call an Uber," Andy replied. Provenza stood up and faced his partner.

"I don't even know what 'an Uber' is!" He exclaimed. Flynn rolled his eyes.

"Then call a taxi," he said before beginning to walk away.

"I don't have any money with me," Provenza called out. Andy stopped in his tracks. He closed his eyes and shook his head. He turned around and walked back to the table where a very drunk Simmons was already enjoying his lap dance. He looked at Provenza who was looking at him like he was the one in the wrong. He simply shook his head.

"I'll be in the car," he declared before turning and leaving the club. He had barely gotten in his car when he glanced over at his side view mirror and saw a frantic Provenza running, well walking briskly anyway, towards him. He let out a sigh. He really needed to evaluate his friendship with the old man, he decided. He rolled down his window.

"Flynn! Flynn!" Provenza yelled as he approached the driver side door.

"What now? Simmons run out of dollar bills?" He deadpanned, annoyed.

"No, you idiot! Simmons is dead!" Provenza exclaimed.

"What do you mean 'dead'?" Andy asked, shock taking over.

"What the hell do you think I mean? He's dead!" Provenza replied in frustration. Andy's eyes scanned his partner.

"Are you sure? How?" He managed to vocalize while his mind raced.

"I don't know! One minute he was enjoying a lap dance, and the other he was slumped over, not breathing," Provenza replied, exasperated. Andy opened his car door and exited the vehicle. He began walking back towards the club.

"Can this night get any worse!" He exclaimed in anger, shaking his head.

* * *

Sharon Raydor stepped out of her car in her dark blue trench coat and heels. She approached the scene and ducked under the yellow crime scene tape as she made her way into the "Sweet Temptations" establishment. As she entered the building, she was immediately greeted by her lieutenant.

"Hey, Captain. I'm not really sure why Provenza called you. The old bastard probably just died from a heart attack," Andy said casually, guilty smile in place. She looked at him, lips pursed. "I mean, it happens to men his age in... uh... _situations_ like this. There was a lot of excitement," he added as they approached the body and a sobering Provenza. Sharon just glared at him with narrowed eyes before turning to her second in command.

"It was not a heart attack! How many heart attacks have you seen where the person foams at the mouth?!" Provenza exclaimed. Andy shrugged.

"Well, he did drink a lot of beer," he replied. Both Sharon and Provenza turned to glare at him.

"Did anyone witness his death, _other_ than the two of you?" She asked glancing from one to the other.

"Actually, Captain, I didn't-" Andy started, but was quickly interrupted by Sharon.

"Not now, Andy," she warned. He retreated.

"Well, there was the young lady who was in the middle of giving him a lap dance. She did have a front row seat," Provenza offered as Andy rolled his eyes. Sharon pursed her lips and avoided looking at Andy.

"And where is this young lady now?" She asked.

"Julio is talking to her," Provenza replied, motioning in the detective's direction. Sharon noticed the wide smile on her detective's face and shook her head dismissively.

"Uh, Captain," Kendall suddenly interjected. "I have to concur with the lieutenant. This man did not die from a heart attack," he concluded. Andy looked heavenward while Provenza made a satisfied expression.

"What did he die from then?" She asked. Kendall shook his head.

"I'm not sure, but it's definitely suspicious," he explained. Sharon shifted her gaze to her senior lieutenants.

"Ok, both of you, out!" She ordered. They both began to protest. Sharon shook her head. "No, you're both off this case until you've been cleared by FID," she added. Their protests increased.

"Captain? Have you lost your mind? Flynn and I had nothing to do with Simmons's death," Provenza insisted.

"We have to follow proper procedure here to make sure that neither of you get blamed for it then. Now, both of you, off to FID," she shooed them, but Provenza, in his still drunken state, wasn't having it.

"I most certainly will not!" He declared.

Five minutes later, the pair found themselves in the back of a patrol car on their way to the PAB. Provenza sat with his arms crossed looking out the window while Andy kept his eyes forward, focused on the cage separating them from the young patrol officer "escorting" them downtown.

"Are you happy now, you idiot?" Andy asked his partner without turning to face him. "Couldn't just get in the car and let me drive us," he added shaking his head.

"It was the principle of it!" Provenza insisted. The young patrol office struggled to keep a straight face in the front seat.

"Oh, because riding in the back of a patrol car is soooo much better!" Andy replied, raising his voice.

"You're the one who took us to a strip club!" Provenza bit back. Andy finally turned to face his partner, eyebrows raised in anger.

"I'm the one who didn't want to go! You just went along with Simmons! Big surprise!" Andy shouted. The patrol office had to fight by to keep his laughter at bay.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Provenza asked incredulously.

"Just that every time you hang out with that asshole, you turn into one, too," Andy bit back. Provenza sobered for a moment.

"Well, we don't need to worry about that again, now do we," Provenza said seriously. Both men seemed to quiet at that realization. Andy looked over at his friend.

"I'm sorry. I know you liked the bastard," he said quietly.

"Yeah, we had some good times," Provenza replied lost in thought. "But if he was going to go, this is how he would have wanted it," he added with a sad smile.

"Yeah," Andy added with a knowing nod. The rest of the ride to the PAB was relatively quiet.

* * *

Sharon stood in the exam room of the morgue with her blue gown and mask in place. Normally, she would have been accompanied by one of her senior lieutenants, but that wasn't exactly feasible at the moment. The rest of her team was busy at the crime scene, so it was just her and her favorite snarky medical examiner.

"Well, it definitely wasn't a heart attack," Dr. Morales said suddenly.

"What then?" She asked a bit impatiently.

"I'd say some sort of toxin, but I won't know which one until the toxicology report comes back," he explained.

"He was poisoned?" Sharon asked, a bit taken back.

"Looks that way, but like I said, I won't know anything for sure until I get that report," he repeated.

"So, that's it?" She asked disappointed.

"Well, he was having a good time when he died," Morales said indicating a certain part of the victim's lower anatomy with a mischievous quirk of his eyebrow. Sharon rolled her eyes.

"Thank you, Doctor. Please let me know the minute you know something," she said leaving the exam room.

"Will do, Captain," he called after her.

After Sharon had removed her blue gown and mask, she made her way back to the murder room. The squad was starting to file in. As Mike and Julio set up the murder board, Andy and Provenza came walking in with a member of FID. Both lieutenants looked liked chastised school boys returning from the principal's office.

"Captain, I believe these two belong to you," the detective from FID greeted his former boss. Sharon looked at her senior lieutenants before returning her gaze to the detective.

"Have they been cleared?" She asked.

"Not officially, but I feel confident in saying that neither of them had anything to do with your suspicious death," he explained. She nodded.

"Thank you," she stated simply before turning to her lieutenants. "You're both sidelined during this case until you've been officially cleared. Have a seat. We're going to need to interview you as witnesses," she explained as the detective from FID left the murder room. Andy and Provenza walked over to their respective desks and took a seat without protest. It had been a long night. And it was about to get even longer.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much to everyone who read, reviewed, favorited, followed, etc, this story! It means more to me than I can express! Here's the next chapter.

I do not own Major Crimes or any of the fabulous characters.

* * *

Chapter Two

Andy sat in the conference room with his head in his hands. After everything that had happened, he just wanted to go home and sleep for the foreseeable future. But he still had to give his account of the evening's events. And, he still needed to talk to his girlfriend as well. He had no idea where he stood on that front, but he was hoping to smooth things over as soon as possible. The door opened, and the woman occupying his thoughts entered with Julio by her side. Andy lifted his head to study her, but she was unreadable. He gave her an apologetic look.

"Andy, we need to get your side of things so we can piece it together with Provenza's," she stated before sitting down across from him. Great, he thought, they'd talked to his idiot partner who probably told them it was all his idea.

"Yeah, whatever you need," Andy replied genuinely. "Was he really poisoned?" he asked in disbelief. Sharon nodded.

"It looks that way. We found a small vile under the table. The lab is testing it and his beer glass for toxins," she replied. Andy's eyes widened before he returned his focus back to her.

"Wow," he said before running a hand over his face.

"Where did the three of you go first?" She asked, diving right into the interview.

"We went to that Irish place Provenza likes... uh... Mulligan's... until Simmons got us kicked out," he supplied. She raised an eyebrow in askance. Apparently, Provenza had left that part out.

"Kicked out? Why?" She pushed. He ran a hand along the back of his neck.

"Because the jackass wouldn't quit hitting on a couple of the women there. They complained, and we got kicked out," he explained. "Damn Simmons never could hold his liquor," he scoffed, shaking his head.

"Did you notice anything suspicious while you were there, Sir," Julio asked. Andy shook his head.

"No, but I wasn't exactly with Simmons. Or Provenza for that matter," Andy said, and it seemed to pique Sharon's interest.

"No?" She asked a bit suspiciously.

"No, I was at the bar talking to the bartender. He was the only other sober person in there, so we discussed the Dodgers in between him pouring drinks. Besides, I never liked hanging out with Simmons, and when Provenza's around him, he's an ass, too," he supplied.

"What happened after you got kicked out, Sir?" Julio asked, trying to steer the conversation back to the case.

"Provenza wanted to go to Don's place, so I drove them down there, but they got a bit distracted by the strip club a couple of doors down," he explained, annoyed. Then he looked at Sharon. "I didn't want to go, but they basically twisted my arm," he said truthfully. Julio started snickering while Sharon narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips.

"That must have been awful, Sir," Julio said around barely contained laughter. Andy's face morphed into annoyance.

"It's the truth, damn it! Ask Provenza!" He said, raising his voice. Sharon placed a hand on his lower arm.

"Andy, let's just stick to the relevant details," she said with a slightly sympathetic smile. Andy took solace in it, even if he was a bit put out by her lack of interest in his intentions. They were _relevant_ to him and their relationship.

"We sat down at a table, a waitress took the order, and brought the drinks back a few minutes later. I didn't want anything, so I sat and waited for the other two idiots to finish their drinks so we could get out of there," he explained. "Simmons got on my nerves, and I was already wanting to get out of there anyway, so I left to wait for them in my car. Wasn't there five minutes when Provenza came running out telling me Simmons had died," he concluded.

"Around what time did you leave?" Julio asked.

"Around the time Simmons was starting his lap dance," he replied, annoyed.

"Oh, so you were present for that," Sharon chimed in suddenly. Andy started to panic slightly on the inside.

"Yeah, but no, not really. I mean, it was just starting when I was walking out, so it's not like I saw anything. And even before that, there was only one stripper on the stage and she really wasn't attractive. And her body... well... it was nothing exciting," he added before he decided to shut up after seeing the look on Sharon's face. Julio snickered again.

"Andy, I was only asking because I was wondering if you noticed anyone near Simmons's drink while he was... otherwise occupied," Sharon asked. Andy looked a bit sheepish.

"Oh, right. Relevant facts," he said with a nervous smile. Sharon narrowed her eyes and nodded. "No, I didn't see anyone, but I was arguing with Provenza about leaving, so who knows," he added carefully. She nodded.

"Okay," she said simply before getting up. Julio stood up as well still trying to hide the amusement he was feeling.

"Thank you, Sir, for the review. I'll remember to skip that place in the future," he added with a laugh before exiting through the conference room door. Sharon was standing in the doorway studying him.

"Andy, why don't you go home and get some sleep. You've had quite a night," she said sympathetically. He looked at her for a moment, trying to read her again. He really couldn't tell what she was thinking.

"Yeah, okay," he relented. It wasn't like he could stay and investigate anyway. He stood and exited the conference room. Sharon handed him his keys as he walked past her. She must have arranged for his car to be brought to the PAB. He really did love her. He took the keys and gave her an appreciative smile. She returned it before she turned and dove right back into the case.

* * *

When Andy woke up the next morning, the first thing he noticed was the empty space beside him. He and Sharon had been living together for about a month, and in that time, he had grown accustomed to her warm and inviting presence beside him when he slept. He let out a sigh before running a hand across his face. He needed to get up and start his day. With any luck, FID would have cleared him already and he could get to work on solving the case. He forced himself to sit up and get out of bed before padding into the adjoining bathroom to take a quick shower.

Once he was ready for the day, he made his way downstairs in their new home. He walked down the hall and entered the bright, inviting kitchen where he found Rusty sitting at the small "bistro table" Sharon had insisted on buying and putting in their kitchen. He had to admit, it fit perfectly, and damned if he didn't enjoy drinking his coffee and reading the paper there every morning just like she said he would. After greeting Rusty, he poured himself some coffee and joined him at the table with the fancy name.

"Where's mom? You guys catch a case last night?" Rusty asked casually. Andy almost spit out his coffee.

"Yeah, something like that. She's working. At least, I assume she is," he managed to get out as casually as he could.

"Why aren't you? Working?" Rusty asked a bit suspiciously. Andy took a sip of his coffee to buy himself an extra moment or two.

"Uh... well... the case involves someone Provenza and I know, so-" Andy tried, but Rusty instantly pounced. Damn observant kid, Andy thought.

"You guys screwed up, didn't you?" Rusty asked, amusement dancing across his face.

"No, we didn't. Why would you assume that?" He asked with mock offense. Rusty rolled his eyes playfully.

"Because I know you guys," he replied.

"Yeah, well, it's complicated, and I probably shouldn't discuss case details anyway," Andy said hoping to end the conversation. Just then they heard the front door open, and Sharon appeared in the entrance to the kitchen. She looked exhausted. Andy froze. He wasn't exactly sure what to do or say. She walked over and placed a comforting hand on Rusty's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. As she walked past Andy, she allowed her fingers to dance lightly across his back.

"Coffee's fresh," he said as a way of breaking the ice. She hummed before she walked over to pour herself a cup. He studied her from behind as she cradled the mug in her hands, enjoying the warmth for a moment.

"Did you get some sleep?" She asked without turning around.

"I did," he answered simply. "How's the case?" He added a bit hesitantly. Rusty took that as his cue to leave.

"I'm going to head out. I've got a class in a bit, and I told Gus I'd meet him for coffee before," he explained before saying his goodbyes. Sharon turned around and faced Andy. She leaned against the counter.

"The case is one dead end after another, and of course, we're down two detectives," she said, frustration evident. She took another sip of her coffee. "But, there is some good news, FID cleared you and Provenza early this morning," she informed him. He nodded. At least there was that. He stood up and walked over to her.

"I'm sorry about the case," he said quietly. She nodded and offered a sad smile. "Why don't you sit and I'll make you some breakfast," he offered. She shook her head.

"I don't have time. I'm only home to shower and change before I need to head back," she explained quickly before she drained the rest of her coffee and rinsed the mug out in the sink.

"Well, I could make you something while you're in the shower," he offered, moving his hand behind his neck and rubbing nervously. She placed the mug in the dishwasher and walked over to him. She placed her hands on his tie and began smoothing it over.

"Andy, I appreciate the offer, but you don't need to do this," she said evenly. Confusion crossed his face.

"Make you breakfast?" He asked. She allowed a small smile to cross her lips before she leaned in slightly.

"Try to make up for whatever it is you think you need to make up for because of last night," she whispered. He studied her a moment.

"That's not what this is," he protested, but she quirked an eyebrow in disbelief. "Although, we should talk about-" he started, but she shook her head and quickly interrupted him.

"Nope, I don't want to hear anything about it," she said before leaning up and placing a chaste kiss to his lips. And with that she turned and headed towards the stairs to go up and shower. Andy let out a sigh.

* * *

Later that morning, everyone had reconvened back at the murder room. Andy and Provenza were allowed to be involved in the investigation since FID had cleared them, but Sharon wanted them playing minimal roles. Around mid-morning, she sent the team out to run down a couple of leads, leaving just the two of them in the murder room while she did some research in her office.

"How you feeling this morning, Old Man," Andy asked while catching up on case notes. Provenza scoffed.

"Fresh as a daisy," he retorted. Andy laughed.

"You've never been fresh as a daisy," he teased. Provenza made a face. "So, how mad was Patrice?" Andy asked carefully. Provenza looked over at him.

"She wasn't mad at all," he replied with a dismissive hand gesture. "If anything, she expected it. She just feels bad about Simmons," he added. Andy nodded.

Provenza studied his partner a moment and then shifted his gaze to his captain. She was sitting at her desk focused on whatever case-related task she had occupied herself with for the time being.

"You still on the outs with the Captain?" He asked trying to contain the smile that was threatening to spread across his face. His partner's unfortunate situation wasn't funny, but the way it all went down had been humorous. Of course, he wouldn't have thought so had he been in his place.

"I'm not on the 'outs' with anyone," he replied, annoyance evident.

"Oh, so you've talked and everything is fine now?" Provenza pried.

"She's been a little busy, you know, solving the case," he replied with an eye roll.

"I see," Provenza answered simply. He could tell that Andy was starting to get aggravated.

"She's not mad," he insisted. "If she was, she wouldn't have kissed me this morning when she came home to change," he added in a told-you-so tone. Provenza made a disgusted face.

"I don't need to know what the two of you do in private," he said disgusted. Andy threw his hands up and rolled his eyes. "All I'm saying is that you need to talk to her," he added quickly, hoping to end the discussion.

The two went back to silently completing their work until the rest of the team began to file back into the murder room. Sharon came out of her office to join them, and they proceeded to discuss the continued dead ends they kept bumping up against. A few minutes later, Dr. Morales came into the murder room carrying a thin folder.

"Good afternoon! Captain, I have some news about your victim that I thought would be better delivered in person," he said turning towards Sharon.

"Did you identify the toxin?" She asked, voice hopeful.

"No, the lab is still working on that," he replied with a dismissive swish of his hand. "It's something completely different," he added. Sharon tilted her head, interest piqued.

"Different how?" She asked carefully.

"Different, as in, the poison may have killed him, but Mr. Simmons was not long for this world anyway," Morales said, and each member of the team suddenly turned their focus to the medical examiner.

"He was terminal?" Sharon asked, shock evident. Morales nodded.

"Stage IV colon cancer. It had already spread," he explained. Sharon studied him a moment.

"How long did he have?" She asked, a theory forming in her head.

"Best guess? Maybe a few months," Morales posited. Sharon pursed her lips. Andy and Provenza looked at each other, realization dawning on them both at the same time.

"Son of a bitch!" Provenza said shaking his head. "The bastard planned this!"

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you so much to everyone who has read and supported this story! Your reviews, favorites, follows, etc. are much appreciated! This is the final chapter in this short story. Thank you to everyone who went along on this journey with me! As always, I welcome your feedback.

I do not own Major Crimes or any of the fabulous characters. That honor belongs to James Duff and co.

* * *

Chapter Three

As the afternoon turned into evening the squad easily wrapped up the Simmons case. Fingerprints on the vile found under the table belonged to Simmons alone. The residue inside matched the residue on the inside of his beer glass, and even though toxicology results were still pending, everyone felt very confident that it would also match the toxin in his system. Add in the former detective's terminal diagnosis, and the case wasn't too difficult to piece together.

Andy found Provenza in the break room sitting at a table with his crossword puzzle. He entered the room tentatively and decided to go make himself a cup of coffee first in order to give his partner a bit of space. Neither man spoke, so finally, Andy decided to break the tension.

"Hell of a thing, huh?" He spoke into the silence. He heard a small hum of agreement from the other man. "It's like you said, if he was going to go, this would be how he wanted it," he added in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Yes, well, who would have thought I'd turn out to be so right," Provenza replied while working his crossword. Andy poured the coffee into his mug and then joined his partner.

"Guy wanted to die on his terms. Didn't want to suffer. I get that," he said with a shrug.

"Why the hell did he have to involve us in it?!" Provenza asked putting his crossword down. "He never said anything about cancer or the fact that he was dying," he added defensively.

"Would you have gone along with it if he had?" Andy asked knowingly. Provenza looked at him, brow creased in disbelief.

"Of course not!" He insisted.

"Well, there's your answer then," Andy replied. The two men sat in silence for a few moments.

"But still... he planned the whole thing, and then carried it out while he was with us!" He protested. Andy studied him a moment.

"That what's really bothering you about it? Or is it that the old bastard is gone?" Andy asked before getting up and emptying the small amount of liquid that remained in his mug in the sink. "I mean, I never liked the prick, but I know you guys were close," he added carefully.

"Yeah, whatever. He could have left me out of it," Provenza answered before resuming his crossword puzzle in silence. Andy shook his head and exited the break room.

* * *

Sharon sat in her office reflecting on the past twenty-four hours as she put the finishing touches on her reports. The case turning out to be a suicide, while very unexpected and tragic, had made the reporting part very simple. She shook her head a bit reflectively before she heard a knock on her door. She looked up and saw Andy. After she indicated for him to come in, he sat down across from her. She looked at him sympathetically.

"How's Provenza holding up?" She asked quietly. Andy shook his head.

"He has decided to use his anger to express his feelings," he said annoyed.

"So, not well," Sharon concluded.

"He'll be fine," Andy assured her. "Once he gets over playing the victim," he added with a roll of his eyes.

"And you?" She asked softly. He looked at her.

"I never liked the bastard, but..." He allowed the thought to drop. She nodded. She understood. After all, she certainly wasn't the man's biggest fan either. She reached across her desk and gently rubbed his hand. He enjoyed the comfort it brought. "So, anyway, I was thinking I would catch a meeting tonight," he informed her.

"That sounds good. I'm going to stay and catch up on a few things, but then I'll be home. See you there?" She asked sweetly.

"Yeah, that sounds great," he said with a smile. She returned it. He got up and exited her office while she resumed working on her reports.

* * *

When Andy got home a few hours later, he found the living room empty and the house quiet. He removed his suit jacket, gun, and badge and went in search of his girlfriend. The meeting had done him a lot of good, and he felt rejuvenated. As he got closer to the back of the house, he noticed the pool lights were on outside. He opened the sliding glass door and slipped out onto the patio. As he passed the new grill he had picked out for the house, he saw Sharon lying peacefully on one of the cushy lounge chairs she had chosen. He stopped for a moment just to admire her. She was so beautiful. She was looking at the water while toying with the stem of the empty wine glass in her hand. He noticed right away that she had traded her work clothes for a comfy tank top and yoga pants, and of course, she was wrapped up in one of her trademark oversized cardigans. He took a few steps closer, moving into her line of sight. She looked up at him and smiled.

"How was your meeting," she asked casually, her head against the back of the chair. He smiled. She reached over and placed her empty glass on the small table next to her.

"It was good," he assured her. They didn't usually discuss his meetings beyond general sentiments like this. Not because he was afraid to share that part of his life with her, but because she seemed to respect his own need for space inside of their relationship. It was one of the signs of the maturity of this thing between them: they allowed each other room to breathe, to be their own people while also being a part of each other.

"How was your evening?" He asked before sitting down at the end of her lounge chair. She hummed in contentment.

"It was quiet, nice," she said as she stared out over the pool. The way the water seemed to dance in the glow cast by the pool light had caught her attention. It had a lulling effect that she had been enjoying for the better part of an hour while she slowly sipped a glass of wine. He reached over and began massaging her bare feet. She hummed once again, and he allowed the sound to fill him.

"I missed you," he whispered. She shifted her eyes to meet his and she smiled. "And I'm sorry about last night. Things got out of control," he said apologetically. She shook her head.

"I know it wasn't your idea," she said simply. His brow crinkled in confusion. "Provenza. Even drunk last night, he told me that they had gone against your wishes," she explained. Andy went to explain, but she quickly cut him off. "But Andy, honestly, it wouldn't have mattered. I know you. I know us. And I don't expect you to stop being _a guy_ just because we're in a relationship," she said honestly. "I don't have to like it, however, which is why I don't want to hear about it," she concluded. He studied her a moment.

"Well, for whatever it's worth, I felt terrible from the moment I walked into that place until the moment I walked out," he explained genuinely. She laughed, so he did the same. "I don't know what the hell that says about me, but I don't care. I love you," he concluded before leaning forward and capturing her lips in a sweet, passionate kiss. When they pulled apart, he looked around.

"It's a nice night," he said a bit suggestively. She hummed in agreement. "Kind of night that's good for swimming," he added mischievously.

"I'm too tired to go inside and change into my bathing suit," she replied dismissively. He stood up in front of her.

"Who said anything about bathing suits?" He asked with a suggestive waggle of his eyebrows. Shock crossed her features.

"Andy!" She exclaimed as he began unbuttoning his shirt. He had already removed his socks and shoes.

"What? The Kid's at Gus's tonight, and one of the perks about this new backyard, as I remember you pointing out, is that it's totally _private_ ," he offered as he removed his shirt and tie. She gave him a look.

"You're serious, aren't you?" She asked as he unbuckled his belt and began pushing his zipper down.

"As a heart attack, Honey," he answered as his pants fell to the patio below. She watched as he quickly removed his undershirt. "Come on, when was the last time you went skinny dipping?" He whispered.

"Probably back when I was still 'skinny'," she joked. He leaned over and kissed her passionately.

"Sorry, Honey, but you're still skinny," and with that he stood up, pushed his boxer shorts down, and turned to dive into the pool leaving Sharon in a slightly shocked state, but not before she got a tantalizing view of his naked body. What the hell, she thought. She stood up and removed her cardigan and glasses, looked around just in case, and then walked over to the edge of the pool. She waited until Andy had resurfaced and moved back over to her end of the pool before she crossed her arms in front of her and grabbed both sides of her tank top, pulling it up her body and over her head and dropping it on the chair behind her.

"Water feels great!" Andy called out to her. When he saw her pushing her yoga pants down her waist and over her legs, he swam closer to get a better view. She seemed a little uneasy now that she was down to her bra and underwear, so he decided to egg her on. "You gonna join me, or you gonna make me swim all by myself?" He asked with a mock pout. She laughed before she reached behind herself and undid the clasp on her bra. She pulled it down her arms and threw it onto the chair behind her before she removed her underwear. Andy allowed his eyes to scan up and down her beautiful body before she dove in and joined him.

Once she surfaced, she swam over to Andy at the edge of the pool and wrapped her arms around him.

"I really do love you" she whispered.

He smiled at her and kissed her quickly as he placed his hands on her hips, pulling her closer to him.

"You're the only woman I'm interested in being with. You know that, right?" He asked, emotion evident. She nodded, and then recaptured his lips in a short, loving kiss. "And you were right about the pool. Definitely a good idea," he said before closing the gap between them again and kissing her passionately this time. As their lips moved together, he ran his tongue across her bottom lip, and she eagerly granted him entrance. Their tongues met, and they both felt passion flood their bodies and course through their veins. When they both became a bit out of breath, they reluctantly pulled away, but continued to hold each other close. Their foreheads touching, breaths mingling.

"Definitely a good idea," Sharon whispered between labored breaths. Andy laughed.

"You know, not for nothing, but that was the best strip show I've ever seen," he rasped, arousal evident in his voice. Sharon smiled.

"Yeah, well, yours wasn't half bad either," she flirted back before capturing his lips again for another passionate kiss. Their lips in an urgent rhythm while their tongues tangled sensually.

Eventually, they would move things to their bedroom. Eventually, they would allow their lingering kisses to turn into passionate touches. Eventually they would give their bodies the physical connection they were both beginning to crave. But for now, they were content to share a rare moment of reckless abandon together. To live in the moment and allow it to turn into a passion and fire that would burn for the remainder of the evening. And if they were lucky, for the rest of their lives.

THE END


End file.
